The Order Of The OathBound
by ChainGun Butch
Summary: Raven's father has been defeated but she has another secret. She is a member of a secret order that has been dedicated to protecting the world since the dawn of time. The Titans are thrust into a world of Magic, demons, angels, and mythological creatures. Things are stirring and the titans face their biggest challenge yet. Will they survive? Will they win? FIND OUT! Please R
1. Chapter 1: Raven Got Fan Mail?

**Alrighty, First chapter is up! Please Read and Review or I Will do unspeakable things to puppies!**

Cyborg walked in with all the fan mail the team had gotten that week and everyone except Raven crowded around to see what they'd been sent.

"All right, y'all. Gimme a sec to put the mail down!" He yelled over the noise.

"Let's see here, Beastboy, Starfire, Robin, Beastboy, Starfire, Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin…" Cyborg said, handing the mail out as he talked.

"Dude, how come you get so much fan mail?" Beastboy complained.

"Maybe it's because people can talk to him for more than three seconds before wanting to jump into a volcano?" Raven asked.

"Hey, at least I get fan mail. You never get…" Beastboy was cut short.

"How is this possible? It must be a mistake!" Cyborg said with a look of horror on his face.

"What is it? Oh no!" Robin said, going pale and looking at something Cyborg was holding in his hands.

"It makes no sense! Nobody would ever do this after…" Cyborg said.

"After what happened to the last person who did." BB finished for him, looking over Cyborg's back to see what was causing the panic.

"What is wrong, friends? What is the object you speak of?" Starfire asked, not understanding.

"R-r-r-r-r-r" Cyborg stuttered.

"What?" Starfire asked, now in a panic.

Even Raven's interest was piqued by now. She looked at the commotion from her seat on the couch.

"Raven ha-h-h-h-h." Cyborg tried to speak but failed.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Raven yelled.

"Raven has fan mail." Robin said, holding up an envelope for everyone to see. Lightning flashed in the background and Starfire fainted.

"Who would send Raven fan mail? Who would send Raven anything after what she did to that guy who sent her a love letter?" BB panicked.

"Man, I still have nightmares about that…" Cyborg cowered from behind the kitchen counter.

"Just give me that!" Raven yelled and took the envelope from Robin.

It was a dull grey with no information on it whatsoever.

"It doesn't say who sent it." Raven said as she opened the fan mail. Everyone else hid behind some sandbags in the corner of the room, wearing army helmets.

Strange smoke spilled from the envelope as Raven looked inside. Everyone except Raven ducked lower.

Raven read the letter and after a few seconds her expression changed to one of happiness.

"Oh man. The letter broke her mind! Why else would she smile?" Cyborg screamed.

"Quick, get it away from her!" Robin yelled and everyone tackled Raven, attempting to grab the letter.

"What are you idiots doing? Get away from me!" Raven screamed and struggled until BB finally managed to get the letter from her.

He cleared his throat and everyone froze.

"Raven, I hope this letter finds you well. It has been a long time since you and I talked. I've heard reports that you have joined the teen titans. I cannot tell you how happy I am that you were successful in jump city.

Unfortunately I have some news you won't like. Things on our end have taken a bit of a bad turn lately. I don't want to go into details right now, in case this letter is intercepted.

I hate to do this to you but we don't have any other place to go. We're heading to jump city and I was hoping maybe you could convince the titans to let us stay with them while we regroup.

I understand this is going to be a huge inconvenience for you and your new team but I also know you've never let me or the cause down.

We'll be arriving the day after you receive this letter and if you have to turn us away I'll understand.

Your old friend and comrade, Karth"

Raven finally escaped from the dog pile and tackled Beastboy. While she was attempting to make him eat his own arms Robin was trying to make sense of the situation.

"Raven, what's going on?" Robin asked.

"I suppose it was stupid to think I could keep everything hidden forever." Raven said with a sigh.

She stood up and faced everyone.

"Okay Raven, seriously, who sent that letter and what was he talking about?" Robin asked.

"Alright, I'll have to start from the beginning. Everyone sit down in a circle. I need to show you something." Raven said and everyone obeyed.

"To know what you need to know, we need to go back to the beginning." Raven said but interrupted.

"The beginning of time" Raven said as if it was obvious.

Scenes played in everyone's minds as Raven spoke.

"In the beginning, there was chaos. The universe and Earth were still new. The forces of good and evil battled over everything while mortals were stuck in the crossfire." As Raven said this two armies appeared, one made up of of monsters and demons, the other of angels.

"Many people think angels are good and demons are evil. No exceptions, no omissions, this isn't true. Another falsehood is that angels were mainly of the Christian faith. Angels and demons appear in many different forms and can be good or evil. Gods are rarer, often choosing sides in these wars that plagued the Earth and being worshipped for their deeds, as good or evil as they may be." As Raven spoke more images of different mythological creatures flowed into everyone's mind.

There were also mythological creatures, created by demons, angels, or gods for one purpose or another.

The world was in constant chaos for a long time. Armies made up of any form of life or "unlife" fought for what they believed was right." Raven said and images of undead flowed into everyone's minds.

"So, undead were common back then?" Robin asked, dumbstruck.

"EVERYTHING was common back then. Nothing was impossible and everything was achievable. But, as I said, it was chaos. The loss of life was tremendous until something happened."

Images flashed into everyone's mind of a young man with pale skin and jet black hair staring into the horizon, with dozens of humans, undead, and other creatures behind him.

"Who is that?" Cyborg asked.

"That is Karth." Raven said and she appeared behind him in the vision.

"You were there during all this?" BB asked.

"Yes, my father Trigon created me to someday destroy the world. Obviously that's not a problem anymore with all that happened a few months ago but that is how I came into existence."

The vision changed again. Karth and Raven now had many more followers behind them. Undead, dinosaurs, angels, demons, humans, elves, dwarves all appeared among thousands of other races nobody but Raven recognized.

"Karth was born as a human with a weak body, and ever since an accident as a child a crippling disability…" Raven said, demonstrating this by showing Karth's inability to walk properly on his right leg, forcing him to limp.

"…but he had a will stronger than anyone had ever seen. He faced many challenges throughout his life and was often put into positions that would have broken anyone else in an instant." Raven said.

The vision changed, showing Karth tied to a table with several small, imp-like demons holding branding irons and other tools of torture in their hands.

"Submit to our rule, or face the consequences." One said.

Karth didn't utter a word, and didn't make a sound as the demons tortured him.

"Was Karth deaf?" Robin asked.

"No, just determined. He saw what was wrong with the world and he wanted to make things right. I can't tell you how many times he was put into a situation like this but I can tell you every time he came out alive and rallied more followers to his cause.

The vision changed again to show a massive army with Karth and Raven again leading them.

"How did you fit into all of this? How did you meet Karth and what exactly was he planning to change the world into?" Cyborg asked.

"Karth rescued me from my father when we were still very young. As for the second question, Karth only wanted to end the chaos. He always tried to find a peaceful solution but wasn't afraid to fight if he had to.

The vision showed a very young Karth, leading a very young Raven away from a party of demons armed with spears. They managed to corner them with their backs to a cliff. Karth's leg was already crippled by this time but he still put Raven behind him anyway.

"Karth was always incredibly smart and he always had friends." Raven said.

A group of angels flew up from the cliff and attacked the surprised demons.

The next vision showed the angels had defeated the demons and rescued Karth and Raven.

"After years of trying to stop the chaos, it looked like we were winning. There was only one person still making war on a large scale. My father, trigon." An image of trigon laughing appeared.

"What happened next? Were you victorious?" Starfire asked.

"Kind of, we had my father cornered but for all Karth's will, my father still managed to kill him. We won the fight but lost our leader. There weren't any victory celebrations that day, Only a funeral for our fallen leader and soldiers.

"How could Karth send you a letter, if he's been dead since the dawn of time?" BB asked.

"Because he was never truly dead, When Karth was "killed" the gods knew he had always been selfless. They offered him immortality for his deeds."

"So, he became a god?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes and no, Karth decided to trade half of his immortality to make heroes a possibility. None of you would be here now if Karth hadn't done that. He created an ancient law that no one, save the gods could break, and they are sworn to never do so."

"What was the law" Starfire asked.

"It can't be translated. It's written in god-text that only a handful of people can read, but never repeat exactly correctly. The basic meaning is, heroes will rise when they are needed. No matter when, where, how or why, Heroes will be there."

"So what did he do with the other half of his immortality?" BB asked.

"He kept it and founded the Order Of The OathBound. They have been secretly keeping the world in one piece ever since we won that original war. If they need our help, then things are very, very, very bad." Raven said, and the visions stopped.

"Raven, if everything you say is true, and we have no reason to doubt you, anyone you want will be welcome here." Robin said.

"Thank you, Robin, all of you. I think we should go get some rest. When Karth gets here, you won't be able to sleep for a year afterwards." Raven said.


	2. Chapter 2: Wow

**CHAPTER TWO IS UP! (starts laughing maniacally) Please Read And Review!**

Everyone had been waiting on the rooftop of Titans Tower since the sun came up, eager to see what Raven was so excited about.

"So, the way you make it sound, this order is massive, right?" Cyborg asked Raven.

"Absolutely, massive" Raven said.

"Uh, okay but what do they travel in? We won't be able to fit more than three helicopters on the roof at once. If that's any indication…" Cyborg began but was cut off.

"Don't worry Cyborg; we won't have to worry about that. You'll see." Raven said.

"So why do they call themselves "The Order of the OathBound?" Robin asked.

"Karth didn't keep half his immortality for selfish reasons. Since he is now half god, he can write god texts. Those are the single most powerful artefacts anyone could ever get.

They define the rules of reality. A god might wane and die from lack of worshippers and another might be born and take his place but the texts are timeless. They can only be destroyed if all the gods agree to do so. Since the gods are so diverse, that almost never happens.

They call themselves "OathBound" because the Oaths they take are some of the most binding ones possible. If you break a legal contract, you might end up in jail. If you break an OathBound contract, you might be executed without a trial. It depends on the crime and how you broke the Oath, obviously.

In exchange for their Oath to Karth to aid him in keeping the world safe, they are granted powers from the god texts they keep hidden away under the highest security possible." Raven explained.

I know this might seem horrific to you but it's necessary. If someone wished to relinquish their powers and their Oath, they could do so any time they wanted with a few spoken words. You need to understand though; sometimes traitors try to escape with their powers, powers that are powerful enough to level cities.

"Some of the things you showed us in that vision looked like they could destroy five cities without even trying. Does the order impose some kind of limitations on the stronger creatures?" Robin asked.

"Yes and no, the city sized creatures are only brought in when it's absolutely necessary. Also, bear in mind, this order is secret and it's almost impossible to cover up a battle once the big guys have gotten involved." Raven said.

"But why would you grant powers to creatures that are already dangerous?" cyborg asked.

"Because mythological creatures aren't technically creatures, they are humans that have been bound to certain things. For example, the snake woman, medusa, was bound to the form of a snake as punishment by the gods.

You can be bound to anything; you can be bound to a god's power, and become an angel or a demon, depending on the god. You can be bound to the wind and become a wind elemental. You can be bound to the idea of strength and become a hulking giant. The only way to bind someone is by using a god-text. So only gods, or part-gods can bind you.

The outcome is different for every person. Two people might be bound to the same thing and come out completely different in some respects. It's almost random but who that person was before affects the outcome." Raven explained.

"Okay Raven, this is all very interesting, but when will we see them?" BB asked, impatient.

"Yes, friend raven, will the Order be arriving soon?" Starfire asked.

"They're here." Raven said and everyone's eyes shot towards the sky.

Their jaws dropped and they stood still for a few minutes while their brains processed what they were seeing.

"They live on a flying island?" BB asked.

"Yep" Raven said.

The island in question was massive and towered above them. It had so many different buildings built on it, it looked like a rainbow in the sky.

There were too many different types of buildings to describe here. Every colour and shape imaginable somehow appeared on the island.

Waterfalls on the edge of the island fell towards the sea but seemingly vanished before they could reach anything. Docks attached to the island held ships from every time period on Earth.

A central castle dominated the island, towering over everything. All manner of flying creatures and machines circled around the island and three split off, flying towards the tower.

Everyone managed to stop drooling before Karth and his escorts arrived, carried by giant eagles of some kind. Two skeletons wearing tattered army uniforms carrying ak-47's followed Karth closely.

Karth dismounted and stroked his eagle in thanks. He walked towards them with the same limp they had seen in the visions. His features were easier to see than in the blurry vision. His hair was jet black; he had skin slightly paler than normal and had a warm smile on his face.

"You must be the Teen Titans; it is an honour to meet you." Karth said with a bow.

He wore silver chainmail over leather armour and carried a sword at his side. Robin also noticed a military-issue radio in his back pocket.

Karth was about to say something else but then Raven tackled him in a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Raven, how have you been?" Karth asked.

"Not too bad. What about you? What made you come here?" Raven asked.

"It's a long story and I don't want to say anything out here. Thank you for letting us stay in Jump city." Karth said, releasing the hug.

"You must be, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy. I would also like to thank you for your hospitality." Karth said.

"Don't mention it. Any friend of Raven's is a friend of ours." Robin said, extending a hand. Karth shook it eagerly.

After Karth greeted all the titans Robin suggested they head inside to the briefing room.

"So, nice uh, island you have there?" BB said uncertainly.

Karth laughed a happy laugh.

"Thank you. It's been our home since the order was founded." He said.

"How big is your order, anyway?" Robin asked.

"At the moment, we have just over five hundred members, although we do have many times that number in reserve in cities and towns around the world." Karth explained.

"Wow, so, all the magical creatures you guys recruit come from cities?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, every city in the world has an Undertown, a secret portion of the city where magical creatures and members of our order are safe. They're so named Undertown because they're often underground." Karth said.

Everyone filed into the briefing room and crowded around the central display table.

"Alright, let's get down to business. Raven told us all about your order and how it was founded but you haven't told us what forced you to come here." Robin said.

"First thing's first." Karth said and waved a gloved hand around the room. After a few moments he cleared his throat.

"Well, you are definitely, the real Teen Titans. Sorry but I had to be sure. The enemy we're going up against has more resources than I originally thought." Karth said.

"Don't worry about it. So who are you fighting?" Cyborg asked.

"The cult Of Crassus, a secret order much like ours, albeit with a very different purpose has been very active lately. They are unquestionably Xenophobic and seek to unite the Earth under their banner to make war on every single magical creature in existence." Karth said.

"Crassus, as in the Roman general who turn Rome into an empire?" Raven asked.

"The very same, although Crassus himself died thousands of years ago, this cult worships his imperialistic nature. There's more though, that might interest you. The Cult of Crassus and the brotherhood of Evil are working together, it seems." Karth added.

"Did we not already defeat the brotherhood of evil some time ago? Is it possible they have regained their strength?" Starfire asked.

"I wouldn't be that surprised, they were always persistent." BB said.

"Are you aware of where they operate from?" Starfire asked.

"They used to operate in New York and destroyed our recruitment centre there. They were stronger than we thought and pursued us much farther than New York. They only broke off when they realized they wouldn't catch us." Karth said.

"How many did we lose?" Raven asked.

Karth hesitated for a moment, as If trying to regain his composure.

"Just over one hundred OathBound died in the fighting in New York. The cult managed to kill at least another hundred civilians." Karth said sadly, his smile gone.

"Shit, how many cultists are there?" Raven asked angrily.

"At least six thousand, we managed to subdue or kill about fifteen hundred but judging by how eager they were to pursue us, they're numbers probably go into the tens of thousands." Karth said.

"What's the council's take on this?" Raven asked.

"The council?" Robin asked.

"Karth isn't the only one who can bind people. The gods sometimes bind people at random to make sure they have enough worshippers. The amount of magical creatures or people you'll find in one place is actually much larger than you'd expect. Some of the beings there are almost as old as me or Karth.

So the council was elected and governs all the Undertowns. We technically have no authority over them and they technically have no authority over us, but they do listen to us when we need them to." Raven explained.

"The council is calling for an emergency meeting tonight. By the sounds of it, this is going to result in all-out war. They've requested our presence at the meeting, considering we're the ones who'd be doing the slaughtering." Karth said grimly.

"By the sounds of it, your order's going to be the ones who get slaughtered. Even if you call in your reserve troops from the Undertowns you'll still be hopelessly outnumbered. You said they have tens of thousands of members? How do expect to go up against that?" Cyborg asked.

"He's right Karth, you're situation sounds hopeless. Your best bet would be to try to evacuate all the remaining civilians out of New York." Robin said.

Everyone noticed Raven silently shaking her head in the corner.

"Raven, why are you shaking your head? You know they're right?" BB asked.

"But you aren't right." Karth said.

Everyone except Raven stared at him.

"I'll be damned if I let numbers stop me. I'll be damned if I think about letting numbers stop me. I don't know how many of us there are exactly but one thing I do know is that we are many.

There are thousands of gods that are openly worshipped on Earth and each one makes magical creatures out of humans to be sure they have enough worshippers to survive. They don't make it obvious either. They erase all evidence proving that person existed. They wipe minds of certain information, erase photos, anything that could be evidence and bring that person into our world. Some humans come willingly, others are forced in. Magical creatures can also have children, just like you humans.

Hell! Sometimes they just make the humans aware of our hidden world and they jump at the chance to be a part of it without so much as thinking about changing.

Rest assured, we are many and if there is one thing I have ever been good at, it's rallying people.

I'm not asking you to fight our war. I'm asking you to let us stay here while we coordinate with Jump City's Undertown." Karth said.

"Will you help us?" Karth asked.

After some talking in a huddle, the titans agreed.


End file.
